


Tactical Error

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Both Partys are Consenting, Despite how it may seem, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Tensions rise as miscommunications between Maximal and Predacon make Rattrap and Dinobot collide.





	Tactical Error

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the kinda crappy summary haha! Wasn't really sure how to portray this fic. I started this bad boy over a year ago and have been steadily working on it ever since. It may have continuity errors, or changes of pace or feel, and for that I apologize!
> 
> But I love this pairing and I hate that there is so little content of them. So please enjoy, and feel free to comment on any errors you may find! I welcome criticism!
> 
> POV switches at the bold lines. I wanted to play with Dinobots view on things for once!

“It was selfless of you to activate those shields. I should have followed your command. I….I am dishonored.”

Rattrap couldn’t believe his audials. Had Dinobot not only admitted to a mistake, but apologized as well? Maybe he was glitching. It had to be the unnatural heat of this planet, or maybe even the overabundance of energon that saturated the land when they were outside of the ship. No way the proud Pred would apologize on his own, right?

“Hey uh… You’ll get it next time,” he said with a shrug. Normally he’d pick at this blunder until it festered—Dinobot certainly would—but seeing that small spark of relief in the others optics somehow felt more satisfying.

“Perhaps you’re not half bad as a leader,” the pred replied.

Rattrap snorted, “Careful I might think you’re actually startin ta like me or somethin.”

Dinobot chose not to comment and merely sneered before he retreated back into the base. Rattrap rose an optic ridge and nudged Cheetor.

“Hey er, is Dino-breath acting funny to you?”

The yellow punk shrugged, “Beats me. He’s a pred! They’re always acting funny.”

The kid had a good point. Still, it wasn’t like Dinobot to miss out on a good argument. Maybe he was really put down by this whole ordeal after all. An admittance like that was difficult for a mech like Dinobot—even Rattrap could see that—but maybe Dinobot had a bit more weight on his shoulders than Rattrap initially thought.

Curious, Rattrap followed Dinobot. It wasn’t like the pred was hiding. He was just sitting in the main command room in root mode. Rattrap followed suit and transformed, thankful to stretch his legs.

“Whattza matter lizard lips?” He asked calmly and took a heavy seat in his favorite chair.

Dinobot didn’t move from his position in front of a monitor, his chin rested lightly on his knuckles and he said, “Must you insist on giving me such ridiculous names?”

That made the rat grin. “Can’t help it. Your name’s the easiest ta make fun of.”

That only earned him an unamused grunt. He was hoping to get a rise out of the pred, but that didn’t seem to be happening. It was time to switch tactics.

“So… I saw that you uh, were holdin your own with Megamouth,” that got him a smirk so he continued, “that’s pretty snazzy.”

“That blundering fool couldn’t fight his way out of an aluminum box,” Dinobot said with an optic roll. “How he became leader is beyond me.”

“Yea, well, I can see it when he’s trying to blast my head off. Maybe it’s a matter of perspective,” he offered as be picked some dirt out of his fur.

“With your low perspective I’m not surprised you see things differently,” Dinobot countered.

There was silence for a moment before Rattrap said with ire, “Was that a short joke?”

“It certainly wasn’t a tall joke.”

“Oh fragging, you…you!!” Rattrap growled and resisted the urge to start another one of their spitting matches. No, no. This wasn’t his goal. Banter was fun, but the insults on his tongue were downright nasty. Better keep those locked away for now. Pissing Dinodork off wasn’t what he was trying to do here.

“Well…I guess I walked into that one,” he ground his denta and swallowed his temper. There was something eating at Dinobot, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. There had to be a way to get the pred to open up without Rattrap just coming out and asking. That wasn’t his style, and besides Dinobot wouldn’t be too keen on sharing his inner thoughts that way either. The pred was an introvert by nature. There was no way he’d get all gushy and share his troubles.

Dinobot regarded him for a long moment while Rattrap was thinking. He felt the others optics on him, and he tried to ignore the long stare as best he could. A preds stare was just as unnerving as being watched by their namesake—a predator. For small mechs like Rattrap it was only instinctual to be unnerved under those types of unwavering gazes. Finally, it lasted so long that Rattrap became uncomfortable with the silence and had to break it.

 “What?” Rattrap asked trying to keep the ire in his voice to a minimum.

Again with that fragging silence. It was as if Dinobot was waiting for something. Rattrap couldn’t think of what it could be. He’d praised him, made light conversation, and didn’t call him a few choice words his Bearer would gasp at. What more did he want?

Suddenly the other stood up. Rattrap tensed, and Dinobot approached. He stopped only a few inches from Rattraps knees and effectively invaded his personal space when he bent down to Rattraps level.

Frag did he have to get so close? Surely if he had to say something it could be said with an appropriate conversation distance? Or forty feet. That would work.

Dinobot didn’t do anything, but his demeanor was unnerving. What the frag was his angle? As the silence grew, Rattrap squirmed.

“You, uh, mind backing up a bit there buddy?” He asked, finally very uncomfortable with the closeness.

Dinobot was suddenly in his face, his thighs bumping the front of Rattraps knees, and Rattrap had to press his helm into the back of his chair to keep their foreheads from clonking.

“Why aren’t you getting angry?”

Rattraps fur bristled, “I’m starting to buddy. Do ya mind?” He hissed through his teeth and turned his helm slightly. It was weird feeling Dinobots ex-vent on his face, and Rattrap was suddenly engulfed in the mechs field and musk. Dinobot kinda stank still from the earlier battle. It wasn’t that bad, though, it was just overpowering.

“Why aren’t you getting angry?” He repeated.

“Cause ya seem bummed, and I was trying to be considerate,” Rattrap replied and turned back to face him completely and added, “I’m beginning to regret my decision. Ya know there is such a thing as personal space.”

Dinobot smirked, giving Rattrap a good close up look of the preds denta as he said, “Yes as if you’ve ever known the concept. You’re always getting into others business. Particularly _my_ business.”

Rattrap scoffed and brought his foot up to Dinobot’s chest to push him out of his bubble.

“I just said I was trying to be considerate you piece of slag!” The rat barked and tried to ignore the hard metal under his ped. Dinobot _felt_ strong. Like his metal was built to take a punch and then some. No wonder he was always jumping helm first into battle.

Dinobots claws wrapped around Rattraps ankle, and he squeaked as the pred jerked his foot off and out to the side. Energon rushed to Rattraps face as the pred was now nestled nicely between his legs. He felt terribly exposed like this and was hyper aware of Dinobots body heat tickling the insides of his legs.

“Considerate?” Dinobot laughed. “You? How amusing. Since when have you ever cared about anyone, especially me?”

Rattrap tried to pull his leg free but it was a no go. He wasn’t just being cornered, this was borderline sexual harassment. Damn pred. He was probably just trying to get a rise out of him. Dinobot was all too fond of acting out to try and piss Rattrap off. Preds were weird like that and slag if it didn’t always work.

“I care about a lot of slag ya bolt. I care that you’re half molesting me in my own chair for instance,” he deadpanned.

Dinobot seemed to consider their situation for a moment, but he looked unfazed.

“Only half?”

Rattrap bristled, “This isn’t funny!”

“On the contrary. I think it’s very funny,” Dinobot said, the timber in his voice making Rattraps spark surge. “Do you know why?”

A giant lump was quickly forming in the rats intakes as Dinobot bent over him. The pred was just so massive that he effectively covered Rattrap like a scaly, grumpy, blanket. A blanket that was looking at him with more intensity than what Rattrap was used to.

“This could quickly escalate,” Dinobot continued. “It could easily become full ‘molestation’ and due to your size and position it would be near impossible for you to do anything about it. And yet here you are. Why aren’t you struggling?”

Rattrap scoffed, “Don’t think so highly of yerself Pred! I could easily claw my way outta this if I wanted to!”

“So you don’t want to escape then?”

Even though that was a little off the mark Dinobot was right. Could Rattrap escape? Yeah probably. Did he actually want to be in this situation? Ehh that answer wasn’t so black and white. Yes Rattrap was uncomfortable, but he didn’t feel overly threatened. Dinobot may be a stinking Predicon, but he had proven time and time again that he was on the Maximals side. He’d never say it aloud, but Rattrap had a certain degree of trust in Dinobot.

“Well I wouldn’t mind being let up,” Rattrap said with a soft growl of his own. “So lemme go or things’ll get uglier than you are.”

Dinobots exvents got hotter as the mech got in his face again. This time Rattrap didn’t turn away, and the air around them changed as Dinobot leaned in further, letting the tip of his nose gently ghost Rattraps cheek.

“Is that a threat, little rat?” At this closeness, Dinobot had to only mutter, and Rattrap tried to ignore how hungry the pred sounded when he spoke so softly.

“Y-Yeah it is,” Rattrap gulped and cursed how his voice wavered. Dinobot didn’t miss it either, and the pred grinned.

“And if I don’t heed your warning? If I lean in further and take what I want what will you do about it?”

His words made Rattraps field flare with anxiety and excitement, and Rattrap was now very conscious of how Dinobots optics kept flicking south to Rattraps mouth. Rattrap felt himself lick his teeth and watched as Dinobots optics trained on it instantly. Slag. He was walking on thin ice here.

“I’ll certainly do something about it,” Rattrap replied with a steadier tone than before.

Dinobot growled, but it wasn’t one of anger as he said, “Oh? Then how about I call your bluff?”

Rattrap started to reply, but only squeaked as Dinobot cut him off with a growl and a kiss. His spark sputtered and then flew out of his chassis as Dinobots glossa immediately came into play. It forced its way into the smaller rat’s mouth and took control of the sudden kiss.

His servos had flown up out of shock, but then came back to try and push the offending Predicon away. Easier said than done. Dinobot was easily three times his size and very adamant on seeing what the back of Rattraps throat tasted like.

It took pinching a sensitive fuel line on Dinobot’s neck to offer him some reprieve.

“What are you do–imph,” he didn’t manage much before Dinobot was back on him again.

Rattrap felt a surge of electricity when Dinobot ran his claws through the fur on his chassis, and he shivered as the dino gave the fur a hearty tug. Being completely at the preds mercy like this was terrifying, infuriating, and undeniably the hottest thing that could have ever happened.

Never once had Rattrap thought of Dinobot in a sexual manner, but now it was like the floodgates had opened. Now he wasn’t so sure that a kiss would be enough. It was wet, sloppy, and hungry in all the ways a kiss should be, and it went straight to his array which started to strain against his modesty plating. Dinobot was calling his bluff and Rattrap was feeling less feisty by the minute. Instead of acting on his threat to claw the mech away, he was more tempted to claw down Dinobots front just to make him growl again.

So he did. He raked his thin claws across Dinobot’s thick hide and felt a surge of arousal as Dinobot snarled deep in his throat. Dinobot must have felt it too, because Dinobot’s claws tightened on Rattrap’s ankle, and with a swift yank he pulled Rattraps panel up to his own.

His plating felt like it was melting. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d taken an active role in the kiss until a particular movement of his glossa made Dinobot groan. That groan went straight to his spark and down to his throbbing spike.

Rattraps arms snaked around the pred’s shoulders, and he dug into the thick hide of Dinobot’s back. He never noticed how broad Dino-breaths body really was. Sure it looked wide, but looking and being able to feel just how thick and built the pred was were two very different things.

 As Dinobot bit down on his glossa, Rattrap let out a squeak and dug his small fingers into a thick transformation seam on the pred’s shoulder, and the pred broke their kiss in order to attack Rattrap’s neck cables. Frag he knew how to use those teeth. Rattrap stifled a moan and tried to stay quiet when Dinobot started pricking his cables with those sharp denta. It stung, but it was on the right side of painful.

“Choppa-face not that I’m complainin’ but….we can’t do this here,” he choked out now that his mouth was finally free.

“Shut up,” Dinobot growled. “You think you can tease me like that and get away with it?”

As the other mech started up a steady motion between them Rattraps optics nearly rolled into the back of his helm. Humping through their panels shouldn’t feel this good, but as Rattrap bounced with the force of Dinobot’s hips Rattrap became less and less concerned with overloading in his panel like a newbuild and more concerned with how hot the motion was making him.

“You talk all big but now look at you,” Dinobot continued, a deep growl lacing his already gravelly voice. “You’re so ready to come undone just like that?”

Despite the onslaught to his senses, he still felt the ping of anger at Dinobots words, and he let out a small growl of his own.

“Hey shut up ya big tit. You’re the one practically fragging me into my—“

Heavy footfalls reached Rattraps sensitive audials and the words died in his intakes. A wave of panic bubbled up from his chassis and made his spark leap when he realized he recognized those heavy peds.

Rhinox. No no, not that big lug. If he caught them like this then he’d never hear the end of it. He’d offline from sheer embarrassment, and it’s not like he could lie his way outta this one. With their panels still firmly pressed together and their lips glistening with lubricant there was no denying whet they were up to.

“Dinobot?” Their makeshift medic called and, just as quickly as he’d pounced on Rattrap in the first place, Dinobot was off him and across the room.

Rattraps processor was still reeling when Rhinox came into the Main Control Room. He regarded Rattrap only for a moment before turning his attention to Dinobot. Rattrap was thankful. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep an even tone if Rhinox had decided to speak to him.

“There you are,” Rhinox stated as he transformed. His optics looked as stern as ever, but there was a glint of worry as he continued. “Cheetor said you stormed off. Everything alright?”

Dinobot scoffed, somehow able to ignore their earlier glossa wrestling, and turned to the other mech.

“Cheetor needs to keep his big mouth shut. I did not ‘storm off’. I simply walked onto the ship. Is this a crime now?”

Rhinox sighed, “No Dinobot it isn’t.” Seeming to be put off by Dinobots sour attitude, he turned his attention to Rattrap.

Rattrap gulped and tired his best to ignore how his panel felt uncomfortably tight as he gave the big bot a simple wave.

Rhinox rose an optic ridge and looked between them. Rattrap knew the big guy was smart, but hopefully he was too stupid to notice the air in the room.

“Everything alright?”

Instead of answering, Dinobot merely turned and walked out of the room without acknowledging or looking at either of them.

Rhinox gestured to where Dinobot disappeared and grumbled, “He okay?”

“Ehh. He’ll, uh, probably be fine. He’s a pred after all.”

Rattrap was proud of himself for how smoothly that came out. If he had stuttered Rhinox may had become suspicious, but thankfully he didn’t, and Rhinox stalked off with another grumble.

Finally alone, Rattrap let out a harsh intake. Wow that was a lot to take in at once. Dinobot was just all over him so suddenly that Rattrap hadn't even had a chance to process it. As Rattrap wiped some droll off his chin he wondered what might have happened if Rhinox hadn't walked in. His spark—and more insistently his spike—throbbed at Dinobots earlier threat of taking what he wanted. Now Rattrap didn’t know what exactly he had meant by that, but by how hungry Dinobot was kissing him Rattrap had a pretty good idea that it involved fragging him across the console.

He ran shaky fingers through the fur on his chest, smoothing it down from where Dinobots claws had rumpled it.

 

* * *

 

 

Another snarl erupted out of Dinobots throat as he raked his claws down the unforgiving metal of his habsuite wall. Despite its hard nature, his claws still managed to gouge out thick, satisfying, groves.

Infuriating. Enraging. Downright bullslag!

Another snarl erupted from his throat as a poor box got the brunt of Dinobots fury.

If Rhinox hadn't come in Dinobot would have the Rat in his claws by now, right where he wanted him.

Leaning back against the cool metal did little to calm the heat raging through the Predacon. Both anger and arousal had spiked his internal temperatures to high levels and his body was doing its best to dissipate it, but it would be slow going with his current attitude.

Sliding down the wall, Dinobot stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned his helm back to stare at the ceiling.

Stupid Rattrap.

The rumble of anger slowly dulled to a discontented purr at the thought of the insufferable rodent. Rattraps inability to understand what he was doing to Dinobot was putting the Pred into a foul mood. How dare he play with his emotions!

With his stupid comments, rude assumptions, and kind gestures. Genuine concern for his wellbeing. Avoiding topics in consideration for his emotions.

Dinobot clenched his optics shut in the hopes that the stars dancing across his optics would dull the throb in his processor. It didn’t of course, but the darkness helped.

As his rage faded to a dull ache, Dinobot wondered what came over him. What possessed him to blatantly attack Rattrap like that? Not that he regretted it of course, but perhaps he had overstepped a few bounds.

Afterall, Rattap never _actually_ gave consent to his sudden frottage. Dinobots enthusiasm hadn't left much room for the rodent to speak his thoughts.

He wondered if Rattrap would avoid him now. He snorted at the thought. Soft Maximal coding no doubt would make the case. He’d either avoid him or pretend it never happened, knowing Rattrap. It was unlikely he’d run to any other Maximals claiming that he had been ‘attacked’. Dinobot doubted Rattrap would cry for help in such a way, and besides Dinobot knew well that Rattrap was tougher than he appeared.

The Rat could have done some serious damage if he truly wished to he left alone. Dinobot had been at the end of those little claws many times when he had first joined the Maximals. Primal had to break apart more than one of their fights in his first few weeks.

A soft smile drifted to the Pred face as he opened his optics again. Those were tremulous days filled with uncertainty and anxiety. The constant banter and violence with the Rat was the only thing that kept him sane during those days. Rattrap was a Maximal, yes, but his behavior was something wholly familiar on this strange ship.

Any yet his Maximal coding always seemed to get in the way with that simplicity. Dinobot would get comfortable and then BAM. Rattrap would behave differently and make Dinobot second guess everything he knew. And Dinobot _never_ second guessed anything.

A strange gesture—like bringing him energon when he was on bridge duty—or an offhanded complement when an insult normally would be were only a few examples of how that slagging Rat got under his hide.

Not to mention those _noises_. He could get off on those tiny gasps all cycle. Despite Rattraps feisty nature it seemed like he was more demure than he had let on if those tiny squeeks were anything to go by.

But Dinobot didn’t understand. Rattrap had to be up to something. Rattraps behavior was so contradictive at times that there was no way it was genuine.

A ping from his door snapped him out of his musing. A growl escaped his chest as his solitude was once again interrupted by a nosey Maximal. Cheetor or Primal no doubt to ‘check up on him’ and to ‘make sure he was alright’. Pfeh. Just an excuse to keep tabs on him in case he did something unsavory.

“Leave me be,” he snarled, digging his claws into the floor to keep himself from lunging at the offending door. “Can’t a mech have peace in his own berth?”

“Open the door Choppa-face.”

His anger gave way to surprise. Rattrap was the last mech he expected at his door. Tentatively, he rose and approached his doorway. Was this a trick? Surely the moment he opened the door he would get a blaster bullet to the faceplate. Rattrap may be a fool, but he was no pushover. If he felt wronged then there would no doubt be retaliation.

Confident in his ability to defend himself, he unlocked the door and allowed it to slide open.

Rattrap stood with his arms crossed over his chassis (a blaster notably absent) and clicked his teeth in a way that Dinobot had long since learned that it meant he was irritated.

“What do you want vermin?”

Rattrap scoffed, and threw his arms apart to gesture wildly.

“Are you kidding me? You just—“ Rattrap paused to take a look around before harshly lowering his voice. “You just… _did what you did_ and you have the gall to ask me what _I_ want?”

Ah. That.

“Pft is that all?” Dinobot grumbled and gave the hide on his chassis a scratch. “Oh please allow me to redeem myself. Surely an apology is in order.”

Rattraps optic roll meant that he fully heard the overflowing sarcasm. Good.

“You slagging piece a---okay you know what? Step aside lizard-breath!”

The tiny mech managed to slip between his legs before he could prevent it. He barked, appalled that the rodent would so rudely invade his space.

“Get out you miserable vermin!” he snarled, his hide bristling at the breach of privacy.

If Rattrap was threatened by being in an enclosed space with an angry Predacon then he didn’t show it. Instead he kept his back to Dinobot, purposely ignoring the Preds threat and instead making a show of examining Dinobots habsuite. Granted it wasn’t the most lived in space—their temporary home left little in the way of personal decorating—but it was still his space. It was the only place he could go when he wanted to get away from all of the obnoxious Maximal noise on this slagging ship.

By the time Rattrap gave the Pred his attention Dinobot was about ready to explode.

“We need to talk. Mech to mech. What the slag jus’ happened huh? Any _particular_ reason you tried to hump me to death?”

Dinobot took deep exvents to calm himself, although he couldn’t stop the flexing of his claws. He could picture wrapping his servos around that tiny neck and just _squeezing_ the ignorance out of this stupid mech.

“I did not hear you complaining,” he tried in a level tone, straightening from his crouched stance.

“Ya hardly gave me a choice!” The Rat squeaked and placed his humorously small fists on his equally as tiny hips.

“Ya can’t just up and-and do that without any word! And then jus’ stomp off to go brood in yer suite! I want an explanation.”

Dinobot rolled his optics. More talking. All these Maximals ever do is talk and Rattrap wants it _more_? He never shuts up normally. Dinobot hesitates to hear what ‘more talking’ would entail, but if it made the fragging rodent leave his room then he would have to bear it.

“You provoked me. I reacted. What more is there to tell?”

“Provoked?? Are you slagging me? I did no such thing. You stomped off all angry and I was makin’ sure you was good and not gonna murder us all, and you just jumped me! So what gives huh? What ‘provoked’ you?” Rattrap asked proving his own quotes with his fingers. A quirk exclusively to the rodent Dinobot has noticed.

Dinobot opened his mouth only to close it again. Truth be told he wasn’t entirely sure why he reacted the way he did. His own behavior often was lost on him until much later, so he didn’t have full details, but he did have some idea.

“Your….attitude I suppose,” he grumbled, mimicking Rattrap by crossing his own arms as well.

Rattrap rose an optic ridge, not looking convinced.

“My attitude? Dino-breath I always have an attitude. Yer gonna have to be more specific.”

Dinobot licked his lips and regarded the Rat. His defiant posture and his narrowed optics. It should be humoring that something so small was acting brave in the face of certain death. He _would_ be humorous if it wasn’t so slagging arousing.

Even as he accuses Dinobot of attacking him, demanding answers, Rattrap still stands tall and proud, fully expecting an answer and is prepared if Dinobot doesn’t give one.

It’s that defiance that ignites the spark in Dinobots chassis, a spark that makes him hungry for the taste of the Rats mouth again.

“You Maximals confuse me on the best of days,” Dinobot begins as he uncrosses his arms. “You’re nosey, loud, contradictory, cowardly, and you practically throw yourselves in my way no matter what I am doing.”

Rattrap examined the joints of his fingers as he scoffed, “Yer point?”

Lowering his helm, he approached the Rat and bathed him in his shadow, forcing the Maximal to look directly up if he wanted to keep up his brave façade.

“ _My point_ is that you infuriate me, confuse me, and constantly feel the need to get in my business,” he growled, leaning down so that their optics were level.

“And yet at every turn there you are with your odd gestures of ‘kindness’ you Maximals are so fond of. Always tittering on the edge with my patience. And yet…there is something undeniable about your reactions,” Dinobot said as he crowded closer to the rat.

The confined space of his slightly-too-small berthroom made it to where that Dinobot only had to make Rattrap back up two steps before the Maximals back hit the wall, and Dinobot had him effectively trapped. Rattraps optics narrowed, unwilling to show weakness but Dinobot could see what others could not.

This close he could see the fur on Rattraps body ruffle and stand up. He could smell the soft ozone that clung to the rats metal, and he knew without a doubt that all of it was because of his presence.

“Admit it,” his voice lowered and he didn’t miss the way Rattrap shivered. “You wanted me to take what I wanted. To ravage you against the console and mar your body with my claws.”

Leaning down, Dinobot let the tip of his nose ghost against Rattraps helm, inhaling the unique scent that always seemed to cling to the rat. It was a smell that used to repulse him but now it drew him in like a savory treat.

“W-What is with you today?” Rattrap stuttered, turning his helm away in a futile attempt to put more space between their faces.

“Hm. Who knows. I am a Predicon after all. Our behaviors are virtually unknown to you Maximals. Or maybe it’s much simpler than that.”

Dinobot gave into a strong urge and licked a long stripe up the side of Rattraps faceplate, enjoying the flavor and savoring how the rats whole body shivered.

“Maybe I just want to frag you senseless.”

A harsh vent of steam burst from Rattraps vents and Dinobot grinned wide showing his denta.

“Maybe I just wish to hear you _squeal_.”

* * *

 

 

This was bad. This was very very bad.

Rattrap knew he was smart. He could sneak into a well defended base and slip back out with a truckload of loot without ever being spotted.

But today he wasn’t very smart. Today he had to be a slagging idiot to trap himself in a horny Predicons berthroom with very little room to escape.

As Dinobot stared him down he knew he was fragged—both figuratively and _literally_. He had no idea how his behavior spurred this on, but obviously he was doing something that was getting the big bot all riled up.

Pure instinct was what made him move. He barely slipped down the wall away from Dinobots reaching claws and dove between the Predicons legs.

“Gah! Comeon Choppa-face! Yer not thinkin clearly!” He tried to reason as Dinobot whirled around and made another grab for him.

The Predicons optics shone bright in the dim light of the habsuite and outlined the harsh angles of his face as he barreled down on the rodent. After having never been on this side of Dinobots focus, Rattrap had to admit that it was terrifying.

“Hold still vermin,” Dinobot growled, low and deep, and made another grab as Rattrap leapt onto a table.

Pure speed was the only reason Rattrap even stood a chance. He was confined, and trapped with a mech three times his size and weight. He was nimble enough to leap ontop of the few shelves Dinobot had scattered about, and he bounced from the Preds berth to dive under his legs again. It was a deadly dance that Rattrap didn’t know if he knew all of the proper steps.

Dinobot was temperamental, and despite the lusty nature of his words it was hard to ignore what looked like anger in his expression. Rattrap didn’t know if Dinobot was trying to frag him or kill him. Or both. It seemed that Dinobot was into more weird slag than he previously realized.

A tight grip on his ankle pulled him down mid jump, and his audials rang as his upper half collided with the floor. His claws normally had pretty good traction, but on this floor they just scrambled uselessly as Dinobot slowly drug him back.

A small grunt escaped him as Dinobot free hand came to the back of his helm and held him down, cheek smushed to the floor, and he kicked out but nothing landed.

“S-Slaggit! Let goa me ya overgrown lizard!”

Behind him Dinobots venting was labored. His fans roared, sounding very much like the growling from the animal of his beast mode, and Rattrap could feel the heat pouring off of the Predicon as he leaned down to press his body against Rattraps back.

“How fitting,” Dinobot said. His voice low and rough and at this close Rattrap could feel the vibration of it.

“That a _rat_ would so easily be _trapped_.”

The rat gave a huff, giving into the hold because kicking and wiggling was doing nothing anyway.

“Shuddap ya freak,” Rattrap bit back.

Above him Dinobot scoffed.

“Me? Freak? As if you’re the picture of normalcy.”

“At least I aint holdin a mech down! I didn’t really aim to be violated today.”

For a moment Dinobot was quite save for his fans, but when he did speak he seemed hesitant.

“Excuse me?”

“Excuse you? NO excuse ME. What part of ‘I wanna talk’ sounded like ‘slag me into the floor’ to you?”

The grip on his helm lessened, allowing him to turn so he could at least see the fragger. The bright hunger was still in his optics, but now there was an uncertain crinkle in his brow.

“But you want it. I can _smell_ it coming off of you,” Dinobot pointed out with a soft tilt of his helm.

“Well…y-yeah but…this ain’t how you go about it!”

Rattrap felt his own fans kick on at his admission. Now that the thrill of being chased was gone it was replaced with a throbbing need between his legs. Just how easily Dinobot was able to capture and subdue him was kinky as slag, and hearing that deep rumbling voice right next to his audial was doing all sorts of good things.

“Then why do you act as if this does not have your consent?” Dinobot barked, baring his denta.

“Uh, maybe cause this ain’t right? You _lunged_ at me, and are currently holding me to the floor. Ain’t exactly gonna win award for Most Romantic Setting, know whaddi mean?”

Dinobot lowered even further, flattening Rattrap against the comparatively cold floor. He could feel every vent and rumble in that big chassis, and the smoldering heat coming off the mech at this closeness was causing Rattraps own body to heat up. As if he wasn’t already hot enough.

“Yes,” the Pred hissed, burying his long nose into the crook of Rattraps neck. “And you seem to enjoy it. You’ve stopped struggling, and despite the blatant lie in your voice I know that you are simply trying to confuse me.”

“A-And if I told you to slag off?” Rattrap stammered, shivering as Dinobots glossa licked a long stripe up the sensitive cables in his neck.

“I would ignore you. Whether your lies are to confuse me or yourself, I know this has been a long time coming. You shall not tease me any longer,” Dinobot said as he ground his heated paneling against Rattraps aft.

If being attacked in his command chair was bad, then being ground into the floor was worse. He was completely at the big Preds mercy, and as Dinobots body blanketed his it was impossible not to feel smothered.

In the best way possible of course.

“Y-Yea well…you’re still a freak,” Rattrap mumbled, stifling a noise that bubbled up as Dinobot pressed against him more firmly.

“Regardless, submit to me. I have caught you and I intend to claim you.”

Dinobot stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say. The fragger had some nerve. Rattrap should break free and give this handsy Pred a piece of his mind. Once his processes stopped being so muddied from the delicious friction against his aft.

One set of claws remained firmly on Rattraps helm, but the other drug up the rats spinal column, digging into the metal and welling up grooves that teetered just on the right side of too painful. Dinobots servos may have been big and bulky compared to Rattraps smaller frame, but they felt dexterous and heavenly as they dug into sensitive seams on his back. He couldn’t hold back a gasp as his back was assaulted by those claws, and Dinobot went back to work licking and venting hungrily into Rattraps neck cables.

Maybe Rattrap needed to rethink his morals. He had rules about this sort of thing for a reason. Worries about this complicating either his job or his and Dinobots rocky friendship were the main reason why he held Dinobot often at am arms length. Sometimes two. It was difficult to not let things get heated when they were screaming in each other’s faces. Angry and feeding off each others energy, the electricity between them was palpable and impossible to ignore.

Even now their bodies reacted as if this were an everyday occurrence. Rattraps body stiffened and arched at even the slightest touch, and Dinobot seemed to already know every spot that drove Rattrap wild. Or maybe every spot drove him wild because it was Dinobot who was touching them.

A hiss behind him made him jump, and the distinctive noise of an interfacing panel retracting made the last of his fans kicking on. He had hoped that there might be more foreplay involved, but it seemed like Dinobot was already ready to go by the feel of a hot and heavy spike pressing against his lower back.

Dinobots claws stopped molesting his back to wrap around and dig into Rattraps own paneling, and the Pred growled at the barrier.

“Hey hey waita click,” Rattrap huffed, squirming under the Preds questing claws.

“Open for me vermin. Do not tempt my patience,” Dinobot demanded, pressing a claw into the seam between Rattraps groin and thigh and making him see stars.

“N-No hold up. I wanna b-BE on my back,” Rattrap garbled, finding it hard to concentrate as Dinobots deft claws found a wire to pluck.

“….Your back?”

“Yea. Doin it like this makes me feel like a Buy Mech. Just flip me over will ya?”

Cold air rushed in as Dinobot backed off enough to flip the rat over. The change in position was much more comfortable, and although he no longer felt like he was being squished he now had the odd feeling of facing Dinobot head on.

Even now the Pred looked calm and collected, but there were slight signs of hunger that Rattrap could see this close. The bright way his optics shone, and the all too focused look made Rattrap feel put on the spot.

But slag if it didn’t turn him on. It was weird being looked at like he was sexy, but it was a feeling he wouldn’t mind getting used to.

“Better?” The Pred rumbled, settling back down ontop of him.

“Better.”

Rattrap met him this time when Dinobot went in for a kiss. It was just as heated as the first one, but oh so much better now that he knew what was going on and could reciprocate it. He didn’t resist this time when Dinobots glossa sought out his own, and as their glossa mingled he let out a high groan and wrapped his arms around the Preds thick neck.

This was so much better not only for Rattrap but for Dinobot too if the frequent growls were anything to go by. The Pred couldn’t get enough of the Maximals mouth and pressed his hot spike down onto Rattraps panel this time. It gave a much different feeling, and Rattrap completely melted as pleasure shot up into his spark.

As his own paneling slipped aside it became increasingly obvious that Dinobots spike was proportionate to his frame type. Good for Dinobot. A bit inconvenient for Rattrap.

Rattrap broke away from their kiss, gasping as some rough ridges along the underside of Dinobots spike caught on the sensitive mesh around his valve.

“Go a little easy on me alright? It’s….been a while,” Rattrap grumbled.

If Dinobot was in favor of Rattraps lack of sex-life he didn’t show it. He merely gave a grunt of acknowledgment and greedily rubbed his spike through the lubrication gathering around and inside the rats valve. Rattrap was more than ready to go—his valve had been leaking small rivulets ever since he started to get dry-humped into the floor—but as his valve clenched on nothing he knew he would have to relax if his valve was going to calibrate properly.

The pred enjoyed the slick outside of his valve for only a moment longer before he lined himself up, pressing the blunt head of his spike firmly at the entrance of Rattraps valve. Before pushing in, though, their optics locked. Rattrap wondered if Dinobot was actually waiting for some form of go-ahead, perhaps to make up for earlier. Or maybe Rattrap was giving old Choppa-Face too much credit. Who knew.

All Rattrap knew was that as soon as Dinobot started to push inside all coherent thoughts went out the slagging window. Even without getting any look at it Rattrap knew it was going to be a tight fit, but this was ridiculous. His vents hitched, and he did his best to keep from arching back like his body wanted.

His valve resisted, unwilling to stretch to such a contrasting diameter, and Dinobot had to rock his hips in small ‘S’ motions to gently work open his valve.

It was uncomfortable as it finally gave in to Dinobots persistence, and as it cycled wide enough to let the wide head inside the soft burn of being breached after so long without interface nearly made Rattrap overload.

Above him Dinobot growled and dug his claws into the poor floor beside Rattraps helm.

“This is ridiculous! I knew you were abnormally small, but this is nearly painful.”

Rattrap gave a breathless laugh—but immediately regretted it as it made his valve clench. Hearing Dinobots grunt was kinda worth it though.

“Ain’t my fault. Yer just fragging huge! I told ya it’d been a while,” Rattrap rebutted and lifted his legs to rest them on Dinobots hips.

That opened him up a bit more, enough so that the rest of Dinobots spike could push inside. Despite all spikes and valve supposedly made with a ‘one size fits all’ policy, Rattrap had to wonder if he had found his limit. The tight fit made for very little room for even lubricant, and Rattrap could feel it leak out and roll down his thighs and aft.

“Come on I ain’t gonna open up if you just sit there torturing us both. Frag me open why don’tchya?” Rattrap gasped. He felt like a wire that was wound too tight, and if Dinobot didn’t so something about it soon Rattrap was going to lose it.

The first trust was half-hazard at best. Dinobot more or less just pushed and pulled Rattrap across the floor than pulling out like a proper thrust, but it still felt electric. Just feeling the pressure and raw power behind the movement was enough to make Rattrap squirm.

The thrusts after that came much easier as his valve flooded with their combined lubricant. It quickly started to make some of the most disgustingly arousing noises Rattraps ever heard, but it did the trick and made their movements nearly frictionless.

Dinobot had to bend awkwardly if they wanted to kiss, but Rattrap didn’t like having an unoccupied mouth. Taking a page from the nibbly Preds book he started to bite and nip at Dinobots rough hide, and the approving growls from Dinobot only made him to want to explore. The hides texture felt odd against his teeth, but in an addicting kind of way, and he had fun pulling at large mouthfuls and dragging his long teeth against it.

“For being insufferable you are surprisingly good at this,” Dinobot panted and increased his pace as both of their charges started to build.

“D-Ditto,” Rattrap gasped, letting out a high-pitched squeak as Dinobots spike drove right into a perfect spot.

“But I can’t help but inquire,” Dinobot started, “if this can be a reoccurring event?”

Rattraps optics had slipped shut in order to blink away the fluid that gathered in their corners, but he opened them to give Dinobot the most incredulous look he could manage while being drilled into the floor.

“Y-You asking this now? Slaggit y-your timing is terrible!”

Sitting up on his knees, Dinobot took Rattraps hips into both sets of claws and started to put real power behind his thrusts and Rattraps optics sparked violently as he let out another set of loud squeals.

“I wish to know. Once we finish I plan on taking you against my berth,” Dinobot stated as he licked a small trail of drool that escaped through his own fangs.

“Already makin plans Choppa-face? S-Slaggit!” Rattrap wailed and arched off the floor. It was hard to form thoughts let alone sentences with Dinobots spike impaling his ceiling node like that.

“Just make me ‘load okay an’ then I’ll think about it,” Rattrap concluded, unable to give it any more thought.

Seeming pleased with his answer, Dinobot rumbled and let go of Rattraps waist in favor for digging the rounded side of his claw into Rattraps outer node as he said, “Oh I plan on it, rodent.”

The sudden onslaught of sensation made Rattraps spine snap straight off the floor, and his small claws scrambled for purchase on Dinobots hide as his overload hit him. It felt less like a floor of pleasure and more like he was falling down a mountain. It was rough and each pump of Dinobots hips just prolonged it. He had no choice but to ride it out as Dinobot chased his own pleasure, and when Dinobot finally did overload the Pred took it like he took everything. With his fangs grit and a curse on his lips.

The sudden burn as Dinobots hips picked up speed was cooled as the Predacon released. Transfluid had nowhere to go but out, and as it seeped and immediately cooled Rattrap gave a heavy shiver. Their systems locked, thankfully keeping the larger Predicon from flattening the Maximal, and the room grew quiet except for their harsh venting and the popping of cooling metal.

“Slag….I needed that,” Rattrap hummed as his systems flooded with all of those feel-good cybermones that made his struts feel like jelly.

Above him Dinobot hummed.

“Ditto.”

Maybe he was loopy from that thorough fragging, but hearing Dinobot say ‘ditto’ was one of the funniest things he’d ever heard. Rattrap gave a tired laugh and for the first time Dinobot didn’t react with hostility at being laughed at. If anything he seemed tired and unwilling to expend the energy to see what the rat found so funny.

Their systems clicked and released, letting Dinobots spike depressurize and easily slip out of Rattraps gaping valve. The coolant that naturally occurred in transfluid was doing its job, and Rattraps fur bristled at the tingling sensation of having his inner workings bared to the air.

“Well? You never did answer my question.”

Rattrap groaned, stretching his arms and placing his legs over Dinobots thighs since the Pred seemed unwilling to move from between Rattraps legs.

“Gimme a break! My circuits are still scrambled.”

Rolling his optics as Dinobot smirked at his remark, he continued.

“Look okay sure. Why not. But I need ground rules.”

Curious, Dinobot gave a hum and a soft tilt of his helm.

“Proceed…”

Rattrap propped himself up on his elbows to better look up at the honking Pred.

“Okay first off, even if I’m usually up for a good frag, if I tell ya ta frag off ya better frag off. Even if you think I want it. Cause what if I don’t want it huh?”

Dinobot scoffed.

“If you smell aroused, look aroused, and _act_ aroused you obviously want it.”

“But what if I didn’t?”

“You would. Your hedonistic nature wouldn’t allow you to pass up pleasure so willingly given to you.”

“Ugh it’s like taking to a brick wall! Fine. Secondly if we get some sort of miscommunication just, oh I don’t know, talk to me? It ain’t that hard.”

This time it was Dinobots turn to roll his optics.

“You Maximals and your talking! Actions speak far louder!”

“Yeah they may be loud but their vocab is slag,” Rattrap deadpanned.

Dinobot rumbled, letting the very tips of his claws trace absent patterns in Rattraps fur. He seemed enthralled by it, and continued to play with it once he finally spoke.

“Very well. I agree to your terms….for now. Do we have an accord?”

“Yeah yeah….leave it to a Pred to make fragging sound like a slaggin contract…”

Rattrap yelped as he was suddenly lifted from the floor. He’d been carried by Dinobot before, but that was usually when he was either injured or unconscious.

“Whaddya doing? Put me down Lizard Lips!”

“I already told you; I plan on taking you again. Do not think that I have forgotten.”

“Aw come on! My valve is still warm for Primus’ sake! Give a mech a break?”

Dinbots berth was more comfortable than Rattrap had previously suspected, so he gave little complains as he was laid down. Dinobot regarded him calmly, but that hungry glint was already reappearing in his optics.

“Fine. I’ll give you ten clicks refractory period. No more.”

Rattrap tried to retort but Dinobot was having none of it. He only managed to get a cleaning rag unceremoniously thrown at his face for his efforts. Frag. This was it. This was how he was going to go.

Fragged to death by a horny Predicon.

“Oh man….I’m gonna die…”


End file.
